


Octavia x Ontari

by PurpleSwazzle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleSwazzle/pseuds/PurpleSwazzle
Summary: Because I needed Ontari smut





	

Octavia pulled against the chains around her wrists. Red rings began to form and sting as she worked the rusty cuffs. She knew in the back of her mind that Indra would not be proud to see her in this predicament. An exasperated sigh escapes as she pulls the chain again, cement sprinkles from the wall.   
Sneaking back into Polis seemed like the right thing. She spoke the Grounder language. She walked like a Grounder, she fought like a Grounder and she looked like a Grounder. Polis would give her the chance to make a life after Lincoln. Until the new Heda, Ontari, saw her and had her thrown in a cell. Now she waited to be dragged out and put on trial.   
“That one, the girl,” As she’s turning a guard grabs the chain and unlocks the cuffs. “The Heda wants to see her,”   
So it’s time.   
“Take her to the Heda’s chambers,” Chill creeps up her spine.   
Not to the throne room like usual.   
Two guards escort her to Ontari’s chambers. She’s sitting on the edge of the bed, slowly guiding a stone down the edge of her blade.   
“Put her in the collar and leave us,” Her eyes never move from the blade she’s sharpening.  
“Yes, Heda,” One guard pushes Octavia down to her knees while the other fastens the metal collar around her neck.   
Well shit.  
Octavia grinds her teeth together. When the door slams shut behind them she flinches. Her eyes stay trained ahead, not on Ontari but on the sword. Ontari’s voice cuts the silence.  
“I swore to kill all Skaikru,” Her hand continues working down the blade. “And that leads you to believe that it’s wise to come into my city.” She stops and raises the blade into the sunlight, inspecting the edge. “I should just kill you right here.”  
Wouldn’t even be the worst thing to happen to me.  
Ontari slides the sword into its sheath and stands up. She starts towards Octavia slowly. With every step Octavia’s heart pounds harder and faster until Ontari is standing over her. She slowly raises her head to meet the queen’s eyes.   
“Tell me Octavia kom Skaikru, do you want to die?” Her voice is as cold as the people she comes from. “Because I could kill you right here, you’re of no use to me.”  
“No,” The only word Octavia can manage. She tries to swallow the lump in her throat but the collar seems to hold it there.   
Ontari drops down to eye level. “No, what?” She whispers through her teeth.   
“No, Heda,” Ontari grabs Octavia’s jaw and tilts her head side to side, as if to inspect her features.   
“Get up,” Ontari grabs a fistful of Octavia’s hair and pulls her to her feet.   
Octavia stumbles to her feet and a look of fear spreads across her face.   
End of the line.   
“Strip,” Ontari commands.   
No way.  
“What?” Now it’s fear and confusion.  
“I said take your clothes off for your Heda.” She pauses. “Or I can cut them off.”   
She’s going to murder me naked.  
She starts with her jacket, pulling one sleeve off then the other. Eyes never leaving the ground until a blade rests under her chin.   
“You will look me in the eyes while you do it, Skaikru.” Her face seems to light up.   
The point stays against her neck and she pulls the jacket the rest of the way off. The article pools on the floor. She starts with her top next when Ontari’s sword slides under one strap of the tank top. She turns her wrist and one strap is cut. Octavia stands with her eyes trained on Ontari’s hands, it directs the blade across her collarbones, under the other strap. It falls too. Ontari sheaths her sword and steps closer to Octavia. She puts her hands on the front of her shirt and starts to slowly rip the fabric. When she reaches the bottom, she pulls the fabric off.   
Please just kill me now. Please. Fuck.  
Octavia’s face reddens as a heat grows between her legs. Ontari notices immediately and she cups Octavia’s face. She traces her lips and slides a finger into her mouth. She pulls the wet digit out and slides it down Octavia’s bare chest. Cold chills form over Octavia’s body.   
The Heda leans close to Octavia’s ear, “Skaikru knows better than to fight her better,” she nips Octavia’s ear. “She knows I would cut her down for any disobedience,” Her mouth moves down to the girl’s neck and Octavia lets out a soft whimper. “She knows she’s craving her Heda’s touch.”  
“You will obey me. You will submit. You will not touch me,” She bites Octavia’s neck. “Understood?” She bites again harder, breaking the skin.   
Octavia whimpers and flinches. “Yes, Heda.”  
God damn it.  
Ontari puts a hand on Octavia’s chest and pushes her onto the bed roughly. She pulls Octavia the meet her on the edge. Fingers hooked in the edge of her pants and her other hand slides up Octavia’s chest to her neck. Ontari pulls Octavia’s pants down slowly, when Octavia tries to push them down faster Ontari’s grip tightens. Octavia’s hand instinctively grabs the Heda’s wrist and her cheek burns from the back of Ontari’s hand.   
“You will not touch your Heda,” Ontari sneers as she rubs the back of her hand. “You will learn.”   
Ontari pulls the pants off Octavia’s legs hard enough to pull her half way off the bed. Her hand falls between Octavia’s legs and a smug grin spreads across her face.   
“You’re wet for me already,” the words are cold.   
Why am I?  
Blush spreads across Octavia’s chest and face. Her chain is pulled taut and Ontari pulls her to her feet just to push her face down into the bed. Ontari’s hand rubs between her legs again, spreading wetness over the inside of Octavia’s thighs. She pushes two fingers in hard and Octavia cries out, her back arching sharply while she buries her face into the furs of the bed. She pulls out and grabs a fistful of Octavia’s hair, pulling her head back.  
“No hiding, Skaikru.” And her fingers plunge into Octavia again. She twists them until she can feel the Octavia tighten around her fingers. Ontari smiles to herself and she slips a third finger in. Octavia cries out again and grits her teeth. Ontari pumps into her slowly, her other hand moves down Octavia’s back until it grips her hips, pulling them back to meet her with each thrust. Octavia twitches around her fingers, letting out a moan each time she’s pulled back onto the Heda’s fingers.   
Ontari pushes Octavia onto her back again. She studies the girl’s body for a second and she slides one finger into Octavia’s mouth.   
“Clean them.” She commands.   
Octavia sucks slowly, tasting herself only makes the heat grow faster. Soon she is licking Ontari’s fingers hungrily while the Heda gives her a satisfied grin that only makes her heart beat faster. When Ontari is satisfied, she lowers herself between Octavia’s legs. She licks one fold slowly and Octavia moans. Ontari pushes one of the girl’s legs up and licks slowly again. She dips her tongue into Octavia and wetness spills out into her mouth. She sucks on Octavia’s lips and slowly trails up. She teases Octavia’s clit with the tip of her tongue and breathy moans escape Octavia’s lips. Ontari teases her slowly, only using the tips off her tongue.  
“Beg for your Heda,” Ontari’s voice doesn’t waver.   
“Please,” Octavia starts. She remembers from earlier. “Please, Heda.”  
“Don’t stop begging.”  
Ontari takes Octavia’s clit into her mouth and sucks. Octavia’s voice catches and her begs are interrupted by aa moan. She goes slower, teasing her clit again and then sucking hard. Octavia grabs the furs and her back arches. Octavia stops begging and Ontari glares at her until she starts again. Ontari moans onto Octavia’s clit and it sends radiating heat up Octavia’s stomach.   
“Shut up and don’t release until I tell you to.”  
Ontari slides a finger into her, then another and she pumps hard. The hand that was holding her leg is now holding her neck. Octavia’s body reciprocates with motion of Ontari’s hand. She pumps harder until the pain spreads down Octavia’s legs but the feeling numbs as she gets closer to her orgasm. The feeling of the Heda’s tongue on her clit and her fingers inside her become overwhelming. She twists her body trying to fight the feeling but the hold on her neck keeps her still. She thinks about running and fighting. Anything to stave off the orgasm. Her legs shake. As Ontari’s grip tightens on her neck the world fades at the edges.  
“Now.”  
Octavia screams, and Ontari let’s go of her neck. The rush of blood intensifies the feeling. Ontari slows the hand between Octavia’s legs allowing the girl to ride out her orgasm. Octavia breathes heavily and the feeling returns to her legs.


End file.
